Yuki's Battle
by Zaft-Dragon
Summary: Yuki is sent to the room that akito has his fun in and finds out that this punnishment might be his last! OH And Please Please Review!


**((I don't own fruits basket or the characters! Just write with it!))**

**Yuki's Battle**

Yuki Sohma was having to put up with Akito again and was unsure if he could take it anymore. He was tired of Akito's ((the head of the family)) attention seeing all it was him trying to beat Yuki to death. And when Akito had left the room, all Yuki could do is cry, cry his little eyes out. This whole thing has been happening sins Yuki was only 5, and now that he was 16, the beatings have only gotten worse. And now that Akito days are slowly ending Akito sees it necessary to destroy what little sole Yuki had left.

"Oh Yuki, it's time for your punishment," Akito's voice rang out in the large room. All Yuki could really think of was curling into a little ball in the corner to get away from the head of the family's rath.

"P-ple---…" Yuki had started to say but a crack of a whip silenst him as it broke the skin on his back.

"YOU WILL LISTEN AND NOT SPEEK UNLESS I GIVE PROMISHEN!!! NEVER GO AGENST MY WORDS!!!" Akito shouted, but Yuki knew Akito's tricks, he would try and make Yuki talk just to give him more of a reason to hit Yuki.

"Now… Why Have YOU come to me?" Akito asked, but at this point Yuki didn't know what to do, answer him, he gets his, don't answer he gets hit, same if he answers wrongly, there was no escaping it! He had no choice but to say it!

"y-you, Akito… you told me to come here…" Yuki said quietly.

"RONG!!!" Akito yelled at him and started to hit Yuki with the whip. Yuki started to almost cry but held back his tears.

"so, my little Yuki rat wont cry for me? What a shame!" Akito walked over to a dresser in the room and rummaged. He looked and looked and at last found a knife in the bottom.

"now, I'm gonna show you why no one disrespects me!" Akito walked over to Yuki slowly and sat next to him and placed the knife into Yuki's hand. "now YUKI, I want you to carve, carve into your skin the name of who you love!"

"w-why?" Yuki questioned. Akito slapped Yuki for speaking again.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!!!" he yelled. Yuki just looked down at the knife. "on your chest, I want you to carve it onto your chest!" Akito said, and Yuki drew the knife up and dug the knife into his own chest wincing as he carved the name, 'Kyo Sohma' onto his chest. Akito slapped Yuki when he saw the name on the young rats chest.

"HOW DARE YOU LIKE THAT FILTHY CAT!!! HE ISNT ONE OF USE AND YOU STILL LIKE HIM!!! I FORBID THIS!!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DISTROY YOU OR THAT DICKUSTING THING YOU CALL YOUR LOVE!!!" Akito yelled in a state of blind fury and took the knife from Yuki's small hands and cut into Yuki's arm and dragged it down his arm cutting mussel and hitting bone as he goes.

"YOU WILL OBAY WHATEVER I SAY! NOMATTER WHAT!!!" Akito shouted again and pulled the knife out of Yuki's arm and stabbing into his leg. Yuki was at the point to where he was screaming out in a mixture of pain and sadness. Akito finely pulled the knife out of Yuki's leg and through it to the ground walking out of the room. Yuki, left alone in the room bleeding to no end lay there in his little ball, he only knew that he was in pain and that Akito had gone. He was happy that Akito was gone. But sad inside for what he would do to his love.

Yuki moved to lay on his back and stared at the sealing. He was in a grate deal of pain and was nerves that Akito might come back, he turned his head to look at the door. He could feel the blood flowing through the broken skin and the blood under his body, he could feel it becoming a puddle underneath him and was praying it would end soon.

"w-why did this have to happen?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and could feel his body going numb. Everything was getting darker and colder for him.

"I – I lover you ms. Honda." Yuki whispered. The last thing he could remember was a warm blanket being laid on him and everything going black and his mined fading away.


End file.
